Dívida
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: "E partiu. Não restava mais nada do antigo amor nela, mas o dele apenas havia começado, ele estava encrencado."


**Naruto não me pertence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dívida<strong>

- Eu sinto muito...

A rosa escorregou por entre seus dedos e caiu no chão.

Um silêncio horrível se instaurou entre os dois que não conseguiam dizer nada, Hinata nem ao menos tentava, Naruto por sua vez, abria a boca e fechava logo após como um peixe fora d'água.

- NARUTO! – alguém gritou ao longe, o rapaz de cabelos louros virou a cabeça em direção a voz por reflexo, Hinata forçou-se a olhar também, mas com um pouco de atraso.

Era Sai, chamava o mais aclamado herói da vila para uma missão com o resto do time sete.

O loiro virou-se para ela, se desculpando e dizendo que tinha que ir.

- E-está tudo bem... – respondeu ela recebendo novamente a rosa nas mãos, ele a havia apanhado – B-boa sorte n-n-na sua missão...

Ele lhe deu um olhar de pesar tão triste que a danificou tanto por dentro que ela teve que desviar os byakugans para qualquer ponto que não fossem os orbes azuis.

Ele suspirou, a dor nele era quase tão palpável quando a dela, ela podia sentir. Naruto colocou as mãos pequenas entre as suas tão grandes e as beijou, Hinata fechou os olhos com força tentando conter um forte tremor anunciador do choro que não queria derramar, não na frente dele.

- Adeus Hinata.

Ele se foi.

_Ela tinha algo a se confessar  
><em>

_Mas você não teve tempo então olhe o outro lado  
><em>

_Você esperará até que termine  
><em>

_Para revelar o que nunca deveria ter mostrado, um pouco demais, tarde demais_

Ela sentia-se tão frágil e cansada, suas pernas pareciam recusar-se a sustentarem o peso de seu corpo ele se viu cambaleando até a mureta de concreto que cercava uma ameixeira.

A dor que sentia por dentro, de seus castelos de sonhos em ruínas, de todas as suas ilusões e fantasias se perdendo no vento, era tão insuportável que ela nem ao menos notou que apertara com força demais a flor em suas mãos e que os espinhos desta haviam-na furado e o sangue escorria pelo caule manchando seu vestido e formando uma linha vermelha em seu pulso.

_- Todo esse tempo, não houve um dia em que eu não tenha pensado em você'ttebayo, no que você fez por mim e no que você disse que sentiu por mim todo esse tempo em que eu pensei ser odiado por todos e você me amou..._

As palavras ditas por ele se repetiam em sua memória enquanto ela tentava conter os soluços, chorando de cabeça baixa para não chamar a atenção dos transeuntes do Parque de Konoha. Se escondendo de novo, como sempre. Parecia até irônico pensando agora ele que era visto por todos como alguém a que se devia odiar, ganhou o amor logo da patética garotinha invisível, a quem ninguém sequer podia notá-la o bastante para odiá-la.

_- Eu ficava pensando no que te responder, afinal, foi a primeira vez que eu tinha ouvido tal coisa de alguém e mesmo que não fosse é uma resposta bem complicada dattebayo. Eu estava tão grato a você e tão assustado, na verdade ainda estou assustado – ele riu nervosamente – Eu... – o sorriso desapareceu tão rápido quanto veio – Eu sinto muito'ttebayo... Mas – ele suspirou – não posso mentir pra você nem pra mim mesmo, eu queria poder mudar o que eu sinto, mas não posso e não posso dizer que sinto por você o mesmo que você disse que sente por mim'ttebayo..._

As pétalas brancas da rosa jaziam despedaçadas em seu colo e no chão perto de si.

Hinata, com os olhos vermelhos que não choravam mais, olhou para elas, finalmente notando que estava a sangrar. A gota rubra se equilibrava na curva ponta sedosa em fim pingou se juntando as outras pequenas manchas de sangue não coagulado no vestido cerúleo. Lágrimas de sangue de uma rosa branca.

_Tanto tempo tentando resistir, você se foi e desperdiçou_

_Isto fugiu do seu mundo_

_Pode ver que estou precisando?_

_Implorando por muito mais do que você poderia ter dado_

_Dez anos depois._

A noite estava tão quente que ele achava que cedo ou tarde ia virar uma poça laranja no chão de seu escritório, e para piorar – ou melhorar, ele não sabia ao certo - parecia que ia chover. Naruto só esperava que a chuva refrescasse e não tornasse tudo mais úmido e agravasse essa sensação horrível de se estar numa sauna usando roupas.

Havia um envelope engraçado em sua mesa, parecia ser de uma carta pessoal, ele nunca recebia cartas pessoais, estranhou.

Ele rasgou o lacre da carta e pôs-se a ler.

_Olá Naruto-kun,_

_Já faz muito tempo desde a última reunião do Kage com os líderes dos Clãs, não é mesmo? _

_Mas essa não é uma carta oficial da líder do Clã Hyuuga ao Rokudaime Hokage, na verdade é um pedido da garotinha que há uma década foi imprudente o bastante para se jogar na frente do homem que havia destruído a vila inteira somente para tentar salvar o rapaz a quem amava._

_Talvez o que eu vou te pedir seja o ultimo resquício dessa pessoa que eu fui, em mim._

_Você com certeza já sabe do meu casamento com Hyuuga Taiyo, a derradeira exigência de meu pai, o Clã Hyuuga precisa de herdeiros afinal._

_Mas não posso me casar. Não sem me livrar do peso que carrego e que só você pode me libertar, por isso essa carta, por isso eu imploro que me ajude._

_Eu sei que não devemos ser fieis a quem não nos ama, e se você fosse amado por aquela a quem você ama eu jamais te pediria tal coisa. Não quero que isso seja tão sacrificante assim, e embora eu não o veja de tal forma, você pode entender como um tipo de pagamento por todo amor incondicional que não pode ser retribuído até hoje._

_Eu venho me livrado do amor que sinto por você aos poucos todos esses anos, em pequenas parcelas que às vezes me pareciam infinitas, mas há uma parte, a ultima parte, uma que eu não pude fazer desaparecer por minha conta, algo que eu guardei e não pude entregar a ninguém, somente a você. Quem sabe assim, eu consiga me libertar._

_Hinata._

_PS: Vou estar te esperando no endereço do verso do meio da noite às primeiras horas da manhã, se você quiser recusar meu pedido queime essa carta e faça de conta que nunca a recebeu._

Quando terminou a carta ele se viu em choque, mas estranhamente não conseguia nem sequer cogitar a idéia de recusar ao pedido dela.

Lentamente se forçou a procurar um relógio, quando finalmente o encontrou sentiu o desespero fazer seu peito pesar, já eram quase duas da manhã.

Ele dobrou a carta e a enfiou na bolsa de kunais. Juntou os papeis que estavam na mesa numa pilha malfeita graças à pressa e saiu vestindo manto de Hokage enquanto corria em direção ao endereço da carta.

Ficava numa casa abandonada às margens da vila, com um misto de alívio e ansiedade ele notou pela luz bruxuleante das janelas que ela ainda estava lá.

A madeira velha do assoalho rangeu quando ele entrou no ambiente iluminado pro velas.

Ela se virou para ele.

O cabelo estava ainda mais longo, quase como de um princesa medieval, ela vestia uma longa camisola de um estranho tecido opaco, mas semi-transparente que deixava as formas dela embaçadas.

O olhar dela era penetrante e por nem um segundo ela pareceu querer desviar olhar como ele queria fazê-lo.

Hinata caminhou até ele, o tecido da camisola que se arrastava no chão ondulando atrás dela, ela parou a dois passos dele e ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo melhor.

- Você veio... – constatou num sussurro – Me desculpe por isso é só que eu... eu queria saber como é... não queria morrer sem saber como é estar com quem se ama... – ela abaixou o olhar – Obrigada...

Sem sorrisos.

- Não é um favor, nem um sacrifício'ttebayo – disse ele baixinho com o rosto bem próximo ao dela.

- Então o que é? – perguntou lutando para encará-lo de novo.

- Não sei'ttebayo... Mas eu... é como seu eu nunca mais pudesse te negar nada e... eu nunca estive com alguém que realmente me amasse dattebayo...

Ela sorriu tristemente, ele jamais negaria a ela o que fosse, mas a única coisa eu ela realmente desejava dele, Naruto não podia dar. Ele aproximou aos poucos, sua mão flutuava ao lado do rosto dela, não muito certa se tinha ou não autorização para tocá-la, Hinata lhe lançou um olhar de súplica, a ponta dos dedos dele tocaram levemente a lateral da bochecha branca, ela fechou os olhos, ele a beijou. Os lábios dele tocaram-na timidamente como se ela fosse feita de frágil vidro que não custava muito para quebrar, e os lábios dela... estavam tão secos... como ela.

O corpo de Hinata se inclinou por inteiro em direção a ele e se não fosse pelos dedos que o agarrava com força pelas lapelas da capa ele poderia crer que ela tinha desmaiado como costumava fazer no passado. Ela entreabriu os lábios buscando um contato maior, ele a envolveu sentindo ao fazê-lo a enorme quantidade de pano ceder para que ele alcançasse a fina cintura da morena.

O corpo dela amoleceu mais com os efeitos do abraço e logo ele se viu carregando-a para a enorme cama que havia como única mobília naquele estranho lugar.

Enquanto ele dava seus passos em direção ao véu que cercava a cama, ela mantinha silenciosa, com o rosto escondido, ele imaginou que talvez ela pudesse estar chorando, a idéia o aterrorizou e ele já duvidada se devia ou podia mesmo fazer aquilo.

Estava pronto para dizer que sentia muito, mas teria de deixá-la enquanto depositava o corpo macio de Hinata sobre a cama, mas quando a olhou para dizer às palavras que partiriam mais uma vez o coração que o amava, o olhar dela o travou.

- Feche as cortinas. – disse ela buscando se encostar no espaldar da cama, não haviam lágrimas nos olhos brancos, mas uma outra coisa, algo que Naruto não soube negar, mas seu poder de magnetismo era irresistível.

_E eu não quero que você me adore_

_Não quero que você me ignore_

_Quando isso te satisfaz yeah_

_E eu vou me virar sozinho_

O sol ainda não tinha nascido, o perfume da água da chuva açoitando a terra invadia o quarto, o vento que havia vindo com a chuva apagara a maioria das velas do aposento deixando a luz ainda mais precária, mas boa o suficiente para Naruto enxergar os contornos de Hinata deixando a cama.

Ele não ia impedi-la, nem ao menos sabia como se dirigir a ela agora, era uma completa estranha.

- Adeus Naruto.

E partiu. Não restava mais nada do antigo amor nela, mas o dele apenas havia começado, ele estava encrencado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ok, eu confesso, eu tive que me apropriar dos versos finais de Plug in Baby pra terminar essa fic ou ela não ia terminar NUNCA.**

**Espero que eu não tenha esmagado todas as suas expectativas de uma fic descente Fer, eu realmente me esforcei aqui...**

**A fic foi inspirada no filme Elizabeth – A era de ouro. Mas uma história não tem nada haver coma outra é só maluquice da autora mesmo.**

**A música só pra variar é do Muse, o título é Muscle Museum.**

**Comentem ou o jacaré vai comer seu computador enquanto você estiver dormindo.**

**Happy endings sucks!**

**Kisus**


End file.
